


feed

by solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: She feeds it her blood, staining the stark white bark red with dreams and ambition.AU! Prayers are sometimes all one has.





	feed

 

 

 

 

 

 

She feeds it her blood, staining the stark white bark red with dreams and ambition. “I shall make you a promise,” she tells the nameless without number, hoping they watch with as much attention as the carved eyes suggest. “A covenant, if you will.” Her hesitation is but momentary, yet not without its meaning. It is a dangerous thing to make covenants with the many gods. Her fingers dip in the bowl of blood and she feeds more of it to the gods, this time allowing it to drip onto the roots.

Warmth creeps along the back of her neck. She can feel the flush spreading, the heat growing in intensity as the blood from her fingers no longer falls. There is more in her bowl and she wonders if it would be better to make the feeding slow. In the end she simply tips the bowl slightly to the side. When the last of it is gone, she sits down in the grass, throwing the small dish away. The wood clacks softly against the ground. She touches her hand against the bark and pats the roughness softly, hoping there will be some sort of sign. “I am waiting here. Patiently.” Impatiently; but the goods need not know as much.   

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
